Zhurmat Losh
On the island of Losh, located at the base of a mountain, in a swamp obscured by a not all together natural mist. The Zhurmat Losh tribe has existed for centuries. Although the second smallest tribe in the Isles of Mag'Har, the Losh tribe are one of the most powerful. Relying on their highly skilled Mist Watchers, and the knowledge/power of their Loremasters, the Losh tribe have gained the respect of the other tribes. The Zhurmat Losh tribe has a high percentage of half-orcs due to breeding with Hafren explorers, that stumbled upon the Mag'Har Isles some time during the 6th century AT. This tends to make them a bit smarter than your average orc. Zhurmat Village Resting in the middle of a clear lake, surrounded by mist, lies the chief village of the Zhurmat Losh tribe. Consisting of four islands connected by wooden bridges. The largest located to the east, with two medium ones to the west. In the middle of the three islands lies the smallest, called Cadence Holm. While the three larger islands serve usual purposes of a community. Residential, commerce, and military, etc. The waters between the islands fenced off creating an isolated pool where fish are raised. To the east of the village is a collection of floating farms called Tharks. Here they grow many root vegetables and mushrooms. Cadence Holm is home to the village elders and Loremasters of the tribe. It is a great repository of ancient knowledge and lore. Anyone who is caught trying to enter Cadence Holm, without invitation, is at the mercy of the veteran Mist Watchers charged with guarding its sacred shores. Trade between the Losh and other settlements in the Mag'Har isles is not uncommon, but is often brokered by smaller settlements on the island of Losh. Few outsiders have travelled far inland and fewer still make it out alive. Whether eaten by a Displacer Beast or taken out by a Mist Watcher the bodies are never recovered. Mist Watchers It is recorded by the elders that one in ten Losh are born with Mist Sight. It is unknown, even to the Loremasters, why this occurs. Although some believe it is a gift from the swamp itself. It allows the Losh the ability to see through the mist as though it were not there. One can determine someone with Mist Sight by the a white translucent sheen that appears in their eyes when light reflects off them. When a member of the tribe is found to have this ability they are recorded, and when they reach the age of 10 they begin training to become a watcher. If all goes well, by the age of 15 they are tested. If they fail, they must wait a year to take the test again. If they reach the age of 18 failing to succeed in the test they are barred from further attempts and forced to give up on becoming a watcher. However if they succeed they are chosen by a current Mist Watcher and begin apprenticing under them. It is up to the senior watcher to decide when the apprentice is ready to work on his own. This is usually after at least 4 years of apprenticeship. Loremasters The Loremasters of Zhurmat Losh are said to be the wisest and most knowledgeable of the elders. Gifted with great power, it is they whom are responsible for recording the histories and keeping the knowledge the tribe has accumulated throughout the centuries. Very few orc children are born with the gift of lore, only a few per generation. Fewer still are brought to Cadence Holm to be apprenticed under a current Loremaster. Loremasters are respected for their gifts and knowledge by most residing in the Isles of Mag'Har. They will often act as mediators in disputes between other tribes, if the disputes risk upsetting the balance between the five tribes. =